Of All The Wonders
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: Ciel has been a demon for two weeks and there's obviously something bothering him. SebbyxCiel Don't read if you don't like guy on guy action.


WARNING: guy on guy action.

You've been warned.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Two weeks.<p>

Ciel Phantom has been a demon for two weeks and he had already devoured more souls than Sebastian did in a month. The butler told himself that this was normal for a new demon but he still couldn't see how the young master managed eating as much as he did.

He remembered the unbearable hunger of when he himself had first become a demon but that was more of a sexual nature than that of a hunger for a full stomach. So why was the little Lord not finding ways to pleasure himself? Whores and young ladies alike would offer themselves on their knees if Ciel would only ask them to. Not that Ciel really knew how heartbreakingly desirable he was, how he always had been.

Sebastian watched the young Earl with those dark red eyes. He was trying to figure out the young master but, the thing was, Ciel had made himself even more unreadable than he originally was and this frustrated the butler at no end. If they were being forced to stay together for all eternity then, the least the young master could do was hint at what he was thinking every now and then.

"Master?" Sebastian noticing that, once again, his master had sunk into one of his quiet moods. Ciel looked up at the older demon with those large cerulean eyes. The young demon did not say anything; he just waited for the other to continue speaking. "Are you well?" the words sounded ridiculous, of course he was well. He was a demon, free from mundane diseases. The young Phantomhive obviously thought the question was quite ludicrous too because he didn't even bother answering. "Allow me to rephrase, my Lord." Sebastian requested. "What is troubling you?"

"Why?" Ciel asked with a hint of childishness.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Why do you ask?" the young lord repeated.

"Because you are my master." Sebastian answered noticing the boy was avoiding the question.

"Is that all?" Ciel murmured more to himself than to the elder demon. The little lord looked away and finally answered the original question. "There is nothing wrong, Sebastian, but I. . .I thank you for your concern."

Sebastian frowned. _I thank you_, Ciel had said. That was out of character. There was defiantly something wrong, it was just getting Ciel to admit it.

The butler left the room.

* * *

><p>The night came quickly. Ciel stood at the end of his bed as Sebastian undressed him. One button, two, three, four. . .pause. Sebastian looked up into the heart-rending face of the young master. Ciel was carefully avoiding meeting the butter's eyes. Sebastian's eyebrows pulled together and he touched the cheek of the boy before him and forced Ciel to look at him.<p>

The demon butler saw it all when the demon fledgling met the older demon's eyes. Sebastian could see all the pain, sadness and loneliness that were tormenting his master. Ciel had lied. There was something wrong and it was eating away at him. "Master, what. . . ?" but before Sebastian could say another word, the boy had pushed him away. The Butler, caught by surprise, had fallen backwards on to his backside. Ciel collapsed onto his bed, face down and shaking. Odd noises were coming from the young master, soft gasps. It was only when Sebastian had got to his feet, boiling with furry that he realized that the little lord was, in fact, crying. The elder demon melted and let his anger go. Even he wasn't so heartless he would enjoy seeing a changing boy cry.

_Ciel_. "My Lord." Sebastian said softly, putting a hand on the Earl's shoulder. The boy stilled and slowly looked up at his butler. Something broke in Sebastian when he saw those watery blue eyes, blue in both senses of the word, something in his chest that made his chest tighten and ache. "Master, I. . ." he began but he found himself unable to finish.

_Oh, Ciel_.

Ciel sat up and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry." he said. "I didn't want you to see me like that. I have no right. The only one of us who should be shedding tears is you, Sebastian, and here I am daring to burden you with my own senseless troubles. As if you haven't enough to handle already."

Sebastian couldn't see where the young lord was going with this. "Master, what. . ."

"I'm you're eternal curse." Ciel said more or less quoting what Sebastian had said not too long ago in that field of flowers. Blue and white. "Funny, really. I thought it was over; my life would no longer be filled with curses. I would be left alone, rotting away in your stomach but, no. And look where we've ended up. I'm turning into a blubbering wreck and you are slowly being eaten away by the hatred you bare me."

_Dear, sweet Ciel, I. . ._ "I don't hate you." Sebastian hadn't meant to say it, it just blurted out.

Ciel glanced up at him but quickly removed his gaze and looked out the window. "You needn't lie to me, it wasn't necessary." he assured the demon.

Sebastian stared at the young master. He couldn't figure out why the Earl was acting so. . ._vulnerable_.

Ciel stood and moved away from the elder demon, undressing himself and struggling into his nightshirt. Sebastian watched the master struggle and succeed with getting himself ready for bed.

"You may leave." Ciel said softly. "If you wish."

_If you wish_. If. You. Wish.

Not an order. _Permission_. The master was giving him a choice.

Sebastian didn't move. There was something else the little Lord wasn't telling him. The Phantomhive butler knew the Phantomhive child too well. "My Lord, tell me what is bothering you." _Idiot_. That sounded like an order. Ciel looked at Sebastian but gave no answer. He only climbed into bed and lay staring at the colourless ceiling.

Surrendering, Sebastian bowed and made for the door but Ciel's voice, soft and helpless, stopped him. "Am I really such a bad a curse?"

The elder demon froze for a moment then turned to look at the younger whom had sat up and was staring at him with those large pools of sapphire, the mark of the contract glinting in the little light there was. The apprehensive question the boy had asked echoed in Sebastian's mind. So this was what kept the master up all night. This was why he ate more than the norm. Ciel wasn't hungry. The souls he devoured were little more than comfort food.

Comfort? Ciel? Impossible. And, yet. . .that look of desperate sadness, of agonizing loneliness. . .

_Oh. _

Sebastian finally understood.

The butler returned to his master's side and, once again, touched the boy's cheek. "No," the elder demon answered, "But you're getting there."

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Ciel asked in desperation. "How can I make this easier for you?"

_Oh, Ciel_.

"By allowing me a certain obligation." Sebastian answered.

"Like what?"

_You had to ask_.

"Like kissing you."

The silence was sharp, sudden, and breathless.

Sebastian watched as Ciel met those blood red eyes as the young master's own flickered in and out of that dark lustful colour. "I. . .I. . ." the young lord began but found himself unable to respond.

Sebastian took advantage of the Earl's surprise and gently pressed his lips to the young master's. What Sebastian expected was for Ciel to push him away, to slap him, to scream at him but, no. Instead, the young demon responded by opening his mouth and kissing the elder demon back. The feeling that coursed through Sebastian was staggering. It wasn't lust. Well, it wasn't entirely lust. It was something. . .stronger. Something that made the old one feel. . .defenceless.

_But I don't Care_.

Sebastian, without breaking the kiss, shoved Ciel onto his back and the elder demon climbed on top of the younger, their hands interlocking together just like their tongues.

They stayed like that for a long while, each tongue exploring the other mouth, each hand intertwining with fingers that were not of the same body, each body, pressed against the other, begged for more.

Eventually, Sebastian pulled back. Ciel made the oddest noise of complaint and the servant looked down at his master. A warm glow had begun to bubble in the depths of those sad blue eyes. "Will you allow this obligation, my Lord? Sebastian whispered, releasing one of the master's hands and stroking his face. The young lord reached up, grasped Sebastian's hair and yanked him back for another heart-stopping kiss. This time, however, the elder demon was rougher, which didn't bother the younger demon in the slightest.

Heat, teeth, tongue, mouth.

_I can finally kiss you the way I want to, the way I __**need**__ to_.

Then, so suddenly Sebastian didn't realize what had happened for several moments, Ciel had rolled them so that the master was on top. "Should I talk that as a 'Yes'?" Sebastian asked.

With an uncontrollable hunger in his eyes, Ciel nodded, his eyes still shifting in and out of that shameless shade of demonic red. Sebastian felt himself harden and quickly moved back into their original arrangement where Sebastian was on top.

The elder demon stood and began to slowly remove his clothing, fully aware of his master watching. Once stripped, Sebastian positioned himself between his master's legs, only Ciel's nightshirt remained to be in the way of flesh on flesh. The elder of the two pressed his lips to the younger while gently stroking the master's aching erection with the very tips of his fingers. Ciel gasped into the other demon's mouth.

Sebastian moved away from the master's mouth to claim his throat. The soft, pail skin beneath his lips. He undid one button on the nightshirt. Ciel gasped again when Sebastian nibbled at his throat. The slight pain was welcomed by a low moan in the young demon's throat. Sebastian stopped and looked up at the child before him.

"I don't think we should. . ."

"Sebastian. . ._please_."

Sebastian was startled.

The master was begging.

Begging. That was a low blow. After all, _how could I possibly refuse you now, my Lord_?

He continued to undo the buttons on the young master's nightshirt, kissing the places where the buttons had rested. As he got further and further down, Ciel began to tremble. Then, at last, Sebastian reached the last button which was lingering over Ciel's manhood. Sebastian didn't bother with kissing, the demon licked the hard length of his master, causing Ciel to moan then cry out when Sebastian took him into his mouth.

The pleasure Ciel was experiencing, the low moans, the gasps, was damn well contagious. Ciel moaned louder and came into Sebastian's mouth. He swallowed his master with out hesitation.

Ciel watched Sebastian as the elder demon moved up for a kiss. Ciel happily obliged him. Sebastian slowly moved his marked hand down the master's slightly sweaty body and touched the length of the master, exciting him and reawakening his erection. "Ummnnn, S-Sebastian. . ." the boy gasped, arching into the demon's hand.

_Ciel_.

Sebastian put three fingers in the Earl's mouth. "Suck." he ordered. Ciel obeyed until Sebastian replaced the fingers with his mouth. Ciel hardly noticed when Sebastian shoved a finger into his entrance but he damn well noticed when two fingers entered him. Ciel cried out from the pain. A third finger went in. Ciel was crying now. "Sebastian, it _hurts_."

"I know, just relax." Sebastian said.

Again, Ciel obeyed. Sebastian continued by thrusting his fingers in and out again and again, trying to find the master's sweet spot, "S. . .SE. . .BAST. . .IAN!"

_Fount it_.

Sebastian rammed his fingers a couple more times but, just before Ciel came again, he pulled out. The young demon whimpered in disapproval. "Please. . . Don't. . ."

"Shh." Sebastian said then inserted his own erection into the master's entrance. Slowly, he slid himself in. He waited for Ciel to adjust to this new situation.

A few minutes went by, then "Sebastian. . .move. . .please." Sebastian obeyed like a good butler. "Sebastian nmm!" Ciel cried as Sebastian thrust in, hitting his sweet spot just right.

"Ciel!" Sebastian cried out as he felt his release coming closer.

A few thrusts and Ciel came, his juices soaking Sebastian, himself and the sheets.

One more thrust and Sebastian came inside his master.

Sebastian pulled out of Ciel and hunted down a towel as Ciel just lay there, panting. Sebastian cleaned up the young lord before lying down next to him. "You could never be a curse, my Lord." Sebastian whispered.

Ciel looked at him. "Really?"

Sebastian smiled slightly. He had to admit, he like this side of the young master. The vulnerable, insecure side. It was. . .adorable. "Yes, really, my Lord."

Ciel's eyebrows pulled together in a frown. "You didn't seem to mind saying my name earlier, Sebastian. In fact" a little wicked smile flickered across the young demon's lips "you screamed it."

Sebastian laughed. "Ciel." he said and kissed his lover. "Ciel." he repeated in a much softer tone. "Ciel."

Ciel smiled tenderly and snuggled up to the demon beside him. Sebastian wasted no time in pilling the covers over the two of them and lacing his arms around the young Lord. "I love you." Ciel mumbled against Sebastian's naked chest.

Sebastian felt something odd at those three words.

Joy.

"I love you, too, Bocchan."

"Hmm." said a very sleepy little Lord as Sebastian stroked his hair.

"Just sleep. . .my Love,"

Ciel obeyed and quickly fell into a quiet slumber. Sebastian shifted so that he could watch the boy sleeping. There were no traces of that sadness Ciel had been carrying on his shoulders. There was no loneliness. No pain. He looked beautiful. Awake, in sleep. It didn't matter. "Of all the wonders I have seen, my dearest Ciel, nothing. . _.nothing. . ._compares to you_."_

* * *

><p><em>My first story, please don't judge too harshly. <em>

_Sebastian: Actually, Go ahead. We told little miss I-can't-keep-a-secret-to-save-my-life not to publish this._

_me: you mean you believed me when I told you i wouldn't?_

_Ciel: Oh, stop arguing. It's. . .done._

_Sebastian: But, Master. . ._

_Ciel: shut up, Sebastian. Or should I make you shut up._

_me:. . ._

_Sebastian: *Blushes*_

_Ciel: much better._

_Me: By the way, people, I obviously don't own the Kuroshisuji/Black Butler characters._

_Ciel: She only wishes she does_

_Me: Can't disagree with that_

_Sebastian: humph_


End file.
